The present invention relates to a progressive multifocal contact lens suitable for compensating presbyopia or, more generally, an ametropia associated with presbyopia.
The state-of-the-art multifocal contact lenses for the purposes set out above comprise physically defined optical zones for generating a double focalization of a single object.
In particular, GB 2288033 A reveals a contact lens for correcting presbyopia in which the central part is aspherical and corrects the near vision, while the peripheral annular part is spherical and corrects the far vision, where the aspherical part is multifocal, while the spherical part has a single focus.
The principal drawback of the known lenses is that a sufficiently valid vision is obtained only if and when the lens achieves and maintains adequate dynamics, that is to say, an adequate movement on the surface of the cornea. But even when this result is obtained, it will be accompanied by a fractionation of the radiant energy flux, which is effectively divided by the two areas of different dioptric power with a consequent loss of visual capacity of the wearer of the lens as regards mesoptic and nocturnal vision.